


Just Mash Your Lips Against Me

by blueabsinthe



Series: The Very Thought of You [1]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Community: drabble123, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike finds that there is really no alternative to what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Mash Your Lips Against Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally done in 2011, for drabble123. Found it recently on an old hard drive I had. This is the first part in what was going to be a twenty-part drabble series titled 'The Very Thought of You'. I got halfway through the prompts, before I kind of lost interest. Each piece can be read as a stand alone or as a series. Posting for archiving purposes.
> 
>  **Prompt:** Alternative

Mike was leaning back in his seat, legs propped on his desk, hands interlaced and resting behind his head. On late nights, such as this one, he lets his mind wander to Connie. In truth, she’s on his mind a lot. He looks up when he hears his door open and shut. 

Connie, a touch of pink in her cheeks comes in, and Mike finds he can’t resist acting on his impulse. 

She says nothing as he wraps a hand around her waist and covers her mouth with his in a hot, demanding kiss. Because, really, what was the alternative?


End file.
